


Please Let It Be Him

by StarJem



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FBI Agent Meme, Humor, Kuroo loves puns and bad pick up lines, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou loved the idea of soulmates and hoped he would find his very soon.Kuroo's POV of Why Him.





	Please Let It Be Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kuroo's POV of Why Him which is based off the "FBI Agent Monitoring Computers" meme. Nothing about the FBI and the Field Museum is very accurate. If you haven't read Why Him I would suggest doing so before reading this.

It was the night before Kuroo’s 10th birthday and he was so excited that he couldn’t fall asleep. He couldn’t wait to see what his first vision would show about his soulmate. He absolutely adored the idea of soulmates.  
  
Eventually sleep took over him and he woke up the next morning to his parents singing happy birthday to him, bringing him a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips, a lit candle sticking out of the middle of it. Kuroo sat up quickly once it dawned on him that he would be seeing his first vision today. He didn’t want to ignore his parents who were smiling brightly as they sang to him. He smiled back at them, ready to blow out the candle once they finished singing.

Kuroo’s parents told him to blow out the candle and make a wish. He closed his eyes, thought of a wish, and blew the candle out.

As soon as the candle was blown out, Kuroo saw his first vision. He saw a bright sunny sky above a beautiful garden in the backyard of a house. The vision focused on a small part of the garden, showing bright red strawberries growing there.  
  
The vision faded and Kuroo shook his head, trying to take in what he saw. His parents looked at him with a bit of concern.  
  
“Are you ok, sweetie?” his mom asked.  
  
He nodded his head and then grinned. “I had my first vision!” he exclaimed. “I need strawberries, mom. I think my soulmate likes strawberries so I need to like them too.”  
  
Kuroo’s father chuckled. “You don’t always have to like what your soulmate likes,” he explained.  
  
“I know, but they mean a lot to me and I want to make them happy.”  
  
“If that’s what you want, then we can get some strawberries at the grocery store today. Right now you need to get ready for school.”  
  
“Yes dad,” Kuroo groaned.  
  
Kuroo’s second vision came to him during Christmas at the age of 12. He had finished opening gifts and just sat down to eat breakfast with his parents. The vision showed a toy box filled with at least a dozen dinosaur figures. On the floor in front of it were several more.  
  
After the vision disappeared, Kuroo told his parents that his soulmate loves dinosaurs and that he wants to learn about them so he can impress them with his knowledge.  
  
His mother giggled at how passionate her son was about being a good soulmate for them and agreed to buy him a few books on dinosaurs. While this may have been a bit overkill, she was happy that she and her husband were raising a kind and loving child who wanted to give their soulmate the world.  


Kuroo always looked forward to his next vision. He kept track of them in a notebook that he kept underneath his pillow so he could always remember the things they showed him about his soulmate.  
  
The visions came at random times, but they never came during a moment that could potentially harm someone such as while operating a vehicle.

Some of the other visions Kuroo had were a small bookcase filled with CD’s, a few band posters hung up on a wall in what looked like a bedroom, a bakery with treats lined up in the front window, and a couple of books on law enforcement.

Each vision taught him more and more about his soulmate and he applied them to his life somehow. It was becoming quite the obsession. His friends and fellow students would question why he would work so hard to learn about someone he hadn’t met yet, but he didn’t care about what they thought. He was determined to be the best soulmate ever.

As the years passed by he continued to study and work hard to become a paleontologist. While it was his soulmate that inspired him to learn about dinosaurs in the first place, he genuinely found them interesting. One could ask him why he would still want to become a paleontologist based on a vision that he saw as a child, but he noticed that in a few of his other visions while growing up that dinosaurs still seemed to be apart of his soulmate’s life. He didn’t think he was wasting his time with working towards this career knowing that it was a possibility that his soulmate still liked dinosaurs. He always had a knack for science and combining that with something that his soulmate liked made it seem like the perfect career for him.

Now here he was, hoping he would find his soulmate soon. His visions were becoming much more frequent which brought his excitement level to an all-time high. He was starting to get distracted at work, but he couldn’t let that happen, especially since he didn’t want to ruin any fossils that he was working on. So he reigned in his thoughts and continued to work hard. If he messed this up, he wouldn’t be able to show his soulmate his cool job and really impress them.

Luckily he had the day off tomorrow so he could try and see if he might be among the many people on the dating site he frequented. The last date he was on ended up being a bust. They were nice and fairly attractive, but they weren’t exactly what he was looking for in a future partner. Plus, they didn’t complete his soulmate puzzle. Maybe they could be friends.

These weekly dates were getting to be a bit excessive, but he could feel that he was so close to finding his soulmate. The weekly visions were practically telling him that it was just a matter of time before they met.

The next day, he woke up bright and early and trudged on over to the coffee machine. He was not an early riser, but he was determined to make the most of his day off with the help of lots of coffee. He sat at his desk, which was a complete mess from the stacks of papers piled up all over it. He had just enough room for his mug.

After pulling up the dating website, he logged onto his profile and looked at the messages he received from others on the site. There were a couple of people he might be interested in going on a date with so he bookmarked their profiles for later.

After a good thirty minutes he came upon a profile that looked promising. He was fairly attractive, had a great job, and had similar interests.

He was about to send a message to the guy when a message box appeared on his screen telling him to not contact this guy. It went into great detail about the guy and his history of mugging other people who had gone on dates with him.

Then suddenly, the box disappeared.

“Shit shit shit. Who was that? How did he know that? Where did that box show up from?”

He probably spent ten minutes or so trying to figure out how to message this stranger. Eventually he gave up and decided to heed the warning and continue to look.

Shortly thereafter, he came upon a profile that caught his eye. The person's name was Tsukishima Kei. He looked it over and grinned. _Bingo!_ He thought. According to Tsukishima’s profile, he was in law enforcement, he liked dinosaurs (his favorite being the pterodactyl), and his favorite food was strawberry shortcake.

Kuroo fumbled through the papers on his desk to find his visions notebook to confirm that some of these things were seen in his visions. After glancing through the notebook, he was able to confirm his suspicions. Tsukishima may be his soulmate after all.

He quickly sent him a message request and eagerly awaited his reply.  Once he received a response, he sent a response back right away. Of course had to send him a pun. It was one of his many charms after all.

When he got a response back, he did not expect to get a taste of his own medicine. He laughed that obnoxiously loud, horrible laugh.

 _This is great. I hope he’s my soulmate._ Kuroo thought.

If this guy ended up not being his soulmate, he didn't care. The fact that he could dish it back to him was a good enough reason to ask him out on a date. No one he has ever asked out had been willing to even try to retaliate with a good old fashioned joke. He was smitten already.

Once he calmed down he sent another message back, complimenting him on his comeback, hoping that there was more where that come from. When Tsukishima responded with a goodbye, he began to panic. He couldn’t lose this opportunity. He needed to go on at least one date with him. He quickly responded back explaining his job at the Field Museum and asking him if he would like to go on a date.

Kuroo couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that Tsukishima responded with a yes. Well, it wasn't a yes. It was a “fine,” but that didn’t matter. He agreed to go on a date with him. He was screaming with joy internally, but on his face was one of the most genuine smiles. The thought of meeting his soulmate made his heart swell.

They set up a time and place to meet up for their date. It would be on Thursday at the Field Museum, his workplace at 8 in the morning. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to get through the next few days, but he was going to do it. He just couldn’t mess up at work.

Over the next few days he worked it out with his boss to allow Tsukishima to take a behind-the-scenes tour with him, got everything prepared for the date (he was determined to make sure the pterodactyl fossils were available for him to see), as well as other jokes and puns for him to use. He desperately needed to hear more of that snark.

Thursday had come by faster than he expected. Usually it would take Kuroo forever to get up in the morning, but he was so excited for this date that he hopped out of bed the moment his alarm went off. He went through his closet trying to pick out the perfect outfit. He wanted something to make him look extra cool and charming. In the end he chose something to accentuate his toned body. He wore a fitted black t-shirt and dark skinny blue jeans.

Before leaving he made himself a cup of coffee to help perk him up and keep him awake. He liked his coffee black with just a hint of sugar.

After he was done drinking his coffee, he finished getting ready. Brushing his teeth and attempting to tame his hair. Once he felt satisfied, he put on his black vans, grabbed his ID and backpack and headed on out.

He arrived at the museum bright and early at 7:30. That gave him enough time to put his backpack away and wait for Tsukishima at the East entrance of the museum.

He was feeling nervous and jittery, but he didn't let it show. He didn't want Tsukishima to see him like that so he played on his phone to distract him.

“They let you wear something so unprofessional here?”  
  
Kuroo was slightly startled by the remark. He looked up at the person who spoke and saw a tall, slim blonde with glasses. He was wearing a plain royal purple shirt with a short black leather jacket on top. Black skinny jeans were hugging his legs, making them look a mile long and on his feet were white high top converse. He looked even better in person.

He grinned at the person who had to be Tsukishima. “It’s my day off so they don’t care.” After giving him the once-over, he decided to use one of the dinosaur puns he googled, “Are you an excavation site? Because I dig you.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and dished it back, “You think that was a good pick up line? I don’t zinc so.”

This guy was for real and the comeback sounded even better coming from his mouth than through text. He sounded so bored, but it worked so well. He couldn’t help but laugh his loud, ridiculous laugh at this.

After he had calmed down, he took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. He was about to find out if this guy was really his soulmate. He put out his hand to shake Tsukishima’s, giving him that award-winning smile.  
  
“Kuroo Tetsurou.”  
  
Tsukishima put out his hand as well, “Tsukishima Kei.”

Shaking hands triggered the visions. Kuroo saw all the visions he had seen over the past several years. They pieced together a puzzle which turned out to be the face of one Tsukishima Kei.

He shook his head once the vision was over and pulled his hand out of Tsukishima’s. Kuroo stood there in silence taking in exactly what he saw. He was ecstatic. Tsukishima was his soulmate and he honestly couldn’t wait to learn more about him.

Kuroo took Tsukishima’s hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing the top of it.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
